


there for you

by ericaismeg



Series: archie universe [5]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: Reggie's having a rough day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](https://ericadays.tumblr.com/post/158664347577/there-for-you-reggie-mantlejughead-jones-x-x)

x x x

 

“Reggie?” Jughead asks, tentatively walking up to him. He’s surprised to find Reggie Mantle like this; on the floor in his designer jeans, hugging his knees, and his head bent down. He doesn’t know what’s going on, and he doesn’t really know if he wants to be the one to deal with it.

There’s a sniff from his frenemy and Jughead lightly kicks at Reggie’s shoe.

“What’s going on?” Jughead asks, glancing around. As far as he knows, no one else saw Reggie’s face or his disappearance at the party. He squats down in front of Reggie, poking the top of his head. “Dude, talk to me.”

“Why.” It’s not even a question. It’s a sad, heartbroken noise.

Jughead pokes his head again. “C’mon. It’s _me._ ”

Reggie lifts his head to give Jughead a sour look. “It’s _me_? We don’t even like each other; why are you here?”

Jughead sighs, leaning back on the heels of his feet. He contemplates getting up and leaving. It’s not as though Reggie is wrong. They don’t like each other, and Jughead couldn’t see that changing any time soon. But no one else had rushed out after Reggie to see if he was okay. If Jughead left, the guy would be alone. That didn’t sit well with Jughead.

“Who cares why I’m here, because I’m here. What happened back there?” Jughead asks, almost losing his balance. Reggie holds out his hands to steady him. Jughead wraps his hands around Reggie’s arms and meets his eyes.

“I worked on this project with my dad. And he just…he gave all the credit to that stupid dweeb working for him,” Reggie manages to get out. “Jug, I’ve been working my _ass_  off on this project. It’s why I’m rarely around anymore. I’ve just been working. And all for nothing.”

Jughead frowns, because Reggie is right. He hadn’t been around lately, and for all the annoyance that Reggie brings into his life, he’d missed him. “Your dad is a jackass.”

Reggie lets out a small laugh, before nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, he is that.”

“And you deserve to be treated better. I only came to this shindig because of the free food. Your mother always hires the best caterer,” Jughead tells Reggie. “But I’m willing to ditch this party and go to Pop’s.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool,” Reggie whispers. He doesn’t look ready to move just yet, so Jughead reaches up to wipe away some tear stains on his cheek. He pauses to stroke his thumb gently, before he impulsively leans forward to kiss Reggie’s forehead.

He stands up and holds out his hands to help Reggie up.

Reggie’s eyes are wide when they meet Jughead’s.

“Dude, I just kissed your forehead. Chill.”

Reggie doesn’t say anything, but he puts his hands into Jughead’s and lets himself be hauled up. Jughead puts his arm on Reggie’s back, leading him out the side door of the banquet hall.

They’d had the occasional quiet moment like this before. One time, Jughead was super anxious about his little sister’s ballet show, and Reggie had been the ne to calm him down. Another time, they’d been left alone after Archie, Betty, and Ronnie got into a massive fight. It had been kind of nice. And they’ve studied together before.

Really, they’re friends. They’ve simply never been forthcoming about the fact that they occasionally get along.

“Do you think Pop will make me one of your custom milkshakes?”

“I think Pop will do just about anything,” Jughead answers. “Do you think your mother will keep the leftovers?”

Reggie teasingly shoves him away, only to pull Jughead back to his side. “You’re such a dork.”

“Whatever; I’m your favourite and you know it.”

The laugh that comes from Reggie is unexpected, but Reggie grabbing Jughead’s hand is even more so. Jughead doesn’t mind though. He has a feeling his life is just about to get more interesting.

 

x x x

**Author's Note:**

> find me [here.](http://www.ericadays.tumblr.com)


End file.
